1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable computer capable of supporting a display when the display is in a closed position and in a tablet operation mode stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advantages of a portable computer are distinguishable from those of a desktop computer and include portability, convenience in manipulation during a move, and simplicity of design. As used herein, the term “portable computer” refers to a computer that can be carried easily such as a laptop computer, a notebook computer, or a palmtop computer.
For example, a portable computer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,767 comprises a computer main body installed with various components, and a display for displaying a picture by receiving a video signal from the computer main body and installed to be folded and opened relative to the computer main body by first and second hinges. The first hinge comprises a sleeve forming a pair of grooves, and a cylinder comprising a concave part, while the second hinge comprises a sleeve with a similar configuration as the first hinge.
In a conventional portable computer having such a configuration, an angle of the display can be typically adjusted within a range of 0 degrees and 90 degrees at which the display is folded and is opened perpendicular to the computer main body, respectively, or within a range of 0 degrees and 180 degrees at which the display is folded and is opened to face upward, respectively.
Accordingly, if a user wants to operate the portable computer with a keyboard, the portable computer can be used by rotating the display about the second hinge relative to the computer main body to a general operation position in which the display is opened with an angle of roughly 90 degrees relative to the computer main body. Meanwhile, if the user wants to operate the portable computer as a tablet computer using touch screen technology installed in the display, the portable computer can be used in a tablet operation position in which the display is rotated about the first hinge and the second hinge, respectively, to make a rear surface of the display contact a top surface of the computer main body installed with the keyboard, such that the display is in a closed position relative to the main body, but with the display facing out.
In the conventional portable computer, it will be desirable if the portable computer provides a locking part for locking the display in a closed position in which the display forms an angle of 0 degree relative to the computer main body, and in a tablet operation position in which the display is opened 180 degrees from the closed position.